An Operating System (OS) running on an information processing apparatus uses input/output (IO) devices, such as a network controller and a video controller, based on address information. The address information is assigned to the IO devices by, for example, the Basic Input Output System (BIOS) or the OS. The address information assigned to the IO devices is typically stored in a volatile storage area. Accordingly, an assigned address information is erased when the information processing apparatus is shut down. The address information is therefore assigned to the IO devices by the BIOS or the OS every time the information processing apparatus is started.
More specifically, when IO devices are used, setting information on the IO devices is set in a device driver of the OS. The device driver of the OS will also be referred to as a device driver hereinafter. For example, when a network controller is used, network information such as an IP address is set as the setting information in the device driver.